TMS: Voyeurism
by piano-psychopath18
Summary: Tenten drops in on Neji late one night, but what she sees is completely unexpected. Maybe Hyūgas aren't always so stoic after all. Warning s : contains masturbation, Neji x Tenten pairing. If you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A few things to address: (1) TMS stands for The Masturbation Series. There just aren't enough stories involving masturbation here on Fanfiction, so I started the series to add to the number. Each one will feature a character from some fandom, and I hope to cover many of the different characters in several fandoms. (2) Because of the crackdown on stories that are actually MA, this is somewhat less explicit than I had originally planned. Sorry to disappoint, but I'm just following the rules. (3) This still contains mature content. If you are offended by this, please leave now. (4) This is a NejixTenten story. Again, if you don't like it, don't stick around to read it. And lastly, (5)****, I'd like to mention that this was kindly beta'd by my sister and fellow writer, xtake-me-awayx.**

**Oh, I almost forgot! I don't own Naruto! (There'd be more of this stuff if I did.. heheh)**

**Anyway, please read and enjoy! And don't forget to review, it's always appreciated! **

* * *

Tenten couldn't sleep. She sighed, crawled out of bed, flung open her window and leapt out into the sultry, summer darkness. She was headed towards the Hyūga compound and hoping that she would be able to get in. Luck was on her side; the two guards on duty were familiar with her and hardly noticed her comings and goings anymore. Quickly and quietly she made her way to the tree outside Neji's bedroom window and raised a hand to tap on the glass. What she saw made her freeze.

Neji walked into his room, feeling a heat that had nothing to do with the warm summer night, and shut his door. Sighing, he pulled his long hair free from the hair tie and shook it out, running his fingers through it. Still feeling unbearably hot despite the small breeze his hair now created as he moved, he shrugged out of his shirt and let it slip to the floor languidly. He had never particularly enjoyed hot weather; it slowed him down, made him lazy. Though the cooler air of his room came as a slight surprise to him, a small smile spread across his face nonetheless; it felt good to be in a room that wasn't hot to the point of cooking the occupants.

Tenten gave a little gasp; she had never seen her teammate this way before. Sure, she had seen him shirtless during training before, but this was different. His pale skin shone silver in the moonlight, and every movement made his muscles ripple in incredible patterns, gentle undulations that she never had time to observe during training. When his hand brushed the waistband of his pants it occurred to her that she should look away, but her body would not obey her brain.

Having discarded the grey apron he usually wore at an earlier time, the only decent clothes left on him were his loose, white pants and these quickly followed his shirt to the floor. This left him in only his boxers and Tenten with warm, pink cheeks. Her cheeks grew warmer and pinker when she noticed the bulge in his boxers, and she felt her heart stop briefly when he began to push the waistband down.

Pushing them all the way off and kicking them away, he bit back a groan at the feeling of the elastic scraping roughly over his sensitive skin. Lying back on his bed, he ghosted his hand across his chest, shuddering just a bit when his thumb brushed over his nipple. He began to move his hand down, trailing his fingers in slow, swirling patterns that left tingling trails in their wake. His movements were slow, deliberate, and sensual, almost as if he knew Tenten was watching and he was putting on a show just for her.

Tenten watched in fascination as his hand moved up and down, and she noticed the soft blue glow at his fingertips. It was certainly an interesting method, using chakra, and almost to be expected of the man with the best chakra control in the village. She briefly wondered what this would feel like, but her attention snapped back to him when he groaned at the twisting motion he had just made with his hand. She continued to watch as he scraped upwards with his fingernails and made an exquisite sound at the feeling. She was utterly captivated, seeing him like this was not something she would soon forget. She couldn't believe herself though, watching her teammate like this. She should have looked away earlier, but now she simply couldn't._  
_

The sensations created by the chakra he was releasing from his fingers were incredible, almost indescribable. It was warm and it tingled and made his fingers drag against his skin in a delicious way, and magnified in a wonderful way all the sensations that would arise from doing this without the use of chakra. Soon enough the combination of all the different sensations became too much for him, he lost control of his chakra and the blue light disappeared, but his hand did not stop moving. At this point his body was acting on instinct alone, seeking the pleasure that was coming. He could feel the tension in his lower abdomen, a tightly wound coil of blinding pleasure on the verge of springing loose. With one final twist he lost all control, his eyes shut tight, his mind blank, his ears deaf even to his own loud groan. And then, inaudibly, he whispered her name. "Tenten," a quiet, lonely sigh full of wanting.

She watched as he stood, retrieved his boxers from the floor, and walked into the bathroom. In the past few moments she had seen so much, more than she had ever dreamed of, but she had not seen the small movement of his lips when he said her name. She leaned against the strong trunk of the tree, attempting to collect her thoughts and calm down. After a few moments, she peeked back through the window to see Neji walking out of the bathroom. And he was wearing his boxers again, thank goodness! She quickly tapped on the glass, alerting him to her presence.

At the sound of her soft tapping he whirled around, hair floating gracefully around him, and strode over to the window. As soon as it was open he hissed at her, "How long have you been out there? It's beastly!" This was simply an attempt to cover up his fear that she may have been watching him.

"Tell me something I don't know! Where are the rest of your clothes?" Tenten didn't want to seem overly comfortable with his partial nudity, nor did she want him to think she had been watching.

Though he noticed that she hadn't answered his question, he ignored it.

"Are you kidding? I'm going to bed soon, it's unbearably hot outside and it's not much better in here. I'm just trying to stay cool." With that he turned away from her and walked over to his bed again. She knew this to be an invitation to come in, so she did, shutting the window behind her. "What's the matter?" he asked as he sank down into the soft mattress, the words sounding both tired and concerned at the same time.

"I can't sleep," she complained.

"Hmm…" He lifted up the sheet so that she could crawl underneath it as well. "Come here," he said patiently.

She smiled faintly, then walked over to join him. Once under the thin, soft sheet, she snuggled close to him, and he wrapped one strong arm around her torso protectively. Sighing contentedly, she maneuvered herself just a bit closer, secretly loving the feel of his skin on hers.

"Goodnight, Tenten." This he whispered in her ear like a lover, tender and quiet, almost too quiet for her to hear.

"Goodnight, Neji," she whispered back, the same level of intimacy and caring in her words. Moments later she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: You see that review button down there? Yea? Well, it's been getting really lonely as of late, and I mean _really, really_ lonely. ****(I think it might be letting itself go, I caught it lounging on my taskbar with a bucket of ice cream last night.) ****Forget about me, show the poor, sad review button some love! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter in its un-beta'd form. Feel free to point out any spelling or grammatical errors I may have missed.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Tenten woke up early. She rolled over to find Neji facing away from her. Strange. Usually she would wake up to find herself still safely folded in his arms. Oh well. This would give her some more time to think about what she saw last night.

After a few moments, something occurred to her. _This is the perfect blackmail material! And this is also probably the last opportunity I'll have to find out something about him he wouldn't want other people to know… Hmmm…._ She smirked deviously. She knew just how to play this. Just then, Neji rolled over to face her.

"Good morning," he smiled softly. "Did you sleep well?" For a moment she was unsure if she wanted to do this right now. He was so sweet and gentle in the mornings, she hated to ruin it.

"Yea, I slept fine. You?" She stretched, languid and cat-like, then yawned.

"Very well, yes. So- Tenten?" She had him pinned to the bed, and was laying on top of him. "What are you doing?" His cheeks were pink, his eyes now wide open, and she could feel his heart racing. She grinned like a fox, shifting against him to bring her face even closer to his.

"I just thought I should let you know, for future reference," she paused, concentrating chakra in her fingertips much like he had done the night before. "You're rather loud." She ran her hand down across the bare skin of his chest.

Instantly he recognized the sensation created by the chakra. "You-" She cut him off, kissing him to keep him silent.

Though a bit preoccupied by the sudden kiss, there was one other thought running through his mind. _I __**will**__ get her back for this._

* * *

**A/N: The poor little review button is still not feelin' the love. Come on, it's crying! Don't be so heartless, give it a click!**_  
_

**If you want to find out how Neji gets his revenge, you're going to have to wait until I post the one, so please be patient. I'm almost halfway done with it! I'll get it posted as soon as I can!**


End file.
